Talk:Sophia di Angelo
Sounds interesting, I'm guess her mom is **--oops, did I just say that? Tee-hee. Have you read the latest chapter of DS? And taken the polls for it and HIFC? Sparrowsong 06:09, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Her little sister's middle name gives it away totally. I know it's obvious, but it might be an OC. Yes and not yet. Thanks. TATN / Thalia! 06:24, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Sparrowsong 06:25, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I mean, Minerva? TATN / Thalia! 06:27, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Ohh...hey, that's Caroline's middle name too! Sparrowsong 06:30, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I know! I stole it from you! Yes, their mother is ********. They'll find that out in a late chapter of the upcoming story! TATN / Thalia! 06:33, February 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S Please don't tell anyone else I told you that! LOL, don't worry. Sparrowsong 06:35, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. TATN / Thalia! 06:36, February 10, 2010 (UTC) I hope you don't mind that I edited out the mother's name, just in case someone else finds this. Yeah... Sparrowsong 06:38, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Not at all thanks. I'm gonna edit the thing up top. TATN / Thalia! 06:42, February 10, 2010 (UTC) Does she like Cody? Sparrowsong 06:39, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. Fine yes. They become a couple. TATN / Thalia! 06:43, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Yay! *Claps* Ok, this is a very random and OT question, but do you play Club Penguin? Sparrowsong 06:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome??? No, I don't. When I signed up, my parents were like, no. TATN / Thalia! 06:45, February 13, 2010 (UTC) People on there were cyber-dating and stuff, it was freaky. Like, some random person would come up to you and say "Guy or girl?" and if it was a guy, they'd make a <3 sign and say "Wanna kiss?" It's pretty weird o_0. Sparrowsong 06:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) A site full of trolls is Omegle. Never go there unless you want to have cyber-sex. It's disgusting. TATN / Thalia! 06:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Oh my gods, that does sound weird. I'll look it up just because I'm an idiot. Sparrowsong 06:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) It said "You are now chatting with a stranger. Say hi." They said "high." I said "poop" and left. Sparrowsong 06:53, February 13, 2010 (UTC) It's pretty fun when you get in a good, non-boy/girl relationship chat. It's amusing TATN / Thalia! 06:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I tried again and said the same thing. The stranger said "Cyber?" I left. Sparrowsong 06:55, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I did it another time and they seriously said "hi," like a regular person. I said "poop." They disconnected about five seconds later. Sparrowsong 06:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Stay on with them for longer. I'm gonna go see who I get matched up with. TATN / Thalia! 06:57, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I got a gold digger. I said "poop" and they said "attractive 19 year old female seeking rich old man who will die soon." I said "I am 2 years old." They said "Me too." I left. Sparrowsong 06:59, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Lol. TATN / Thalia! 07:00, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I typed "I am 3 years old. I need a diaper." Then I typed a bunch of gibberish. They left when I said "I am on drugs." Sparrowsong 07:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL! I just got asked out by a random stranger! EWWW! TATN / Thalia! 07:02, February 13, 2010 (UTC) I dare you to pretend to be a baby and see if they play along. Sparrowsong 07:04, February 13, 2010 (UTC) K. I dare you to be all like, MY BOYFRIEND IS EVIL! OMG OMG! TATN / Thalia! 07:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Ookay, only if you do the baby dare. Sparrowsong 07:06, February 13, 2010 (UTC) OMGOMGYOUUPDATEDSWEETTEMPTATIONILYFOREVER! Sparrowsong 07:19, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Did they just go like "Hi I am Japanese?" If so, I got the same dude! Sparrowsong 07:24, February 13, 2010 (UTC)